User blog:RandomUser24/New Skylanders Spin-Off Revealed
I've been thinking of a new Skylanders fangame which could be made alongside Skylanders: Creation. It's called Skylanders: Legacy. It is a fan-made improved spin-off version of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. There are no reposed Skylanders, Minis or LightCore Skylanders but there are 32 new core Skylanders like in its sidegame. Here are the currently revealed Skylanders in this game. I'll reveal more of them soon. Magic *Play-Dune (Console Starter Pack) - A play dough monster which morphs into 4 model forms: Ball, Eagle, Block and Chainspike. This is what he looks like. *Smarty - A Skylander who shoots candy discs from his bazooka and squirts grape juice from his juice hose. He is named after a candy called Smarties. *Teleportal - A blue tiger who uses green mana and teleports through purple hoops. *PsychoDactyl - A ptereodactyl/dragon hybrid who breathes ice and shoots fire from his tail. Earth *Breakfree (Console Starter Pack) - A sphinx dragon who has a silver mask and yellow crystal horns (it's not Traptanium). She shoots amber shards from her forehead and smashes enemies with her horns. She also does a soundwave of roaring energy. This is what she looks like. *Muckslide - A mud monster who can barf a mudslide and throw mudballs to attack. *Spike Stone - A golem/rhino hybrid who rolls over enemies in a form of a spiked boulder and spits rock shards. *Krakkendile - A crystal golem/crocodile hybrid who chomps his foes and roars a dustwave. Water *Pool Blader - An aqua alien who has a seashell blade and a starfish boomerang. *Freeze Breeze - An ice wolf who spits snowballs and shoots icy bolts from his eyes. *Trail Blizzard (3DS Starter Pack) - A frost dragon who breathes icy electric energy and slashes enemies with his glacier tail. *Tidepool - A blue bulldog whose hose shoots water blasts. Fire *Mildfire - A tiger dragon who roars blue fire and strikes his enemies with a powerful flaming thunderbolt. *Infernicano (3DS Starter Pack) - A volcano monster who shoots lava from his hands and rolls on his enemies in a form of a fireball. *Whisp Spark - A dragonfly who can throw explosive insect eggs and flies with great flaming speed. *Chandelroar - A living candle/dinosaur hybrid who roars green fire and shoots blue fire from his hands. Tech *Gamewarp (Console Starter Pack) - A yellow humanoid with a video game controller scepter which sends video game enemies to fight for him. He also warps with the scepter. This is what he looks like. *Teddy Gear - A bear with arm cannons and gear boomerangs. *Toot Toot - A living whistle who shoots whisle blasts to attack. *Clocko - A clock dragon whose eyes send living clocks to fight for him. Life *Jungle Girl - A blue barefoot elf who wears a leaf outfit and wields a flower sword. *Beamnut - A living peanut who shoots pistachios in a form of shooting discs and throws acorns in a form of spinning tops. *Hoot Brute - An owl/wolf hybrid who hoots (or howls) soundwaves and scratches with powerful "wolf-tallons" to attack. *Firefruit - A firefly/watermelon hybrid who shoots pineapple shards from his mouth and throws apples as bombs using his tail. Undead *Copy Bat - A bat who can clone herself using the gem on her forehead. *Howler - A wolf who can blast echos and scratches enemies with his powerful claw. *Skeletaur - A skeletal dinosaur/dragon hybrid who spits ribs and shoots a powerful big bone from his tail. *Wingator - A crocodile/dark alicorn hybrid who uses dark magic from his staff and chomps his enemies with his powerful dark magic fangs. Air *Volt Strike (3DS Starter Pack) - A gliding lizard who breathes thunder and slams powerful plasma energy. *Whirlspin - A unicorn/cat hybrid who shoots cloud balls and strikes thunderbolts to attack. *Tough Puff - A rabbit/dragon hybrid who puffs and pops like Pop Thorn does except Pop Thorn is not in this game. *Rare Hair - A human who spins her hair as a propellor and throws gem bombs. The Starter Pack comes with the game itself, Play-Dune, Breakfree, Gamewarp and a new Portal of Power called the Mega Portal. The 3DS Starter Pack comes with the same two items, Trail Blizzard, Infernicano and Volt Strike. Category:Blog posts